


Don't test my patience

by Whitecanaree



Series: Proof that tony stark has a heart. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bruce Banner, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: As one might notice that bruce banner is the most layed back looking, calm man; one must also know not to overestimate his patience. Especially if one is the one and only Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark.Or :It's been 3 weeks,and bruce has had enough of finding these souvenirs LITERALLY everywhere in the house. He thought giving tony time, eventually he'll stop this madness. He thought wrong.  Bruce finally decides to confront tony about it. Apparently,  he decided wrong too.





	Don't test my patience

**Author's Note:**

> Little sequel to Don't test my heart.

  

It's been 3 weeks and they still don't know how to deal with finding very little souvenirs on the ground.

Let alone standing on them by mistake (specifically bruce) and it hurts like a bitch. Or what to do with all the souvenir shaped soaps, even bath bubbles.

Bruce tried more than once to get rid of them, but now he knows not to touch them because there are more than 5 ironman automatic suits guarding them. And they wouldn't let anyone interfere with their presence or even position. Even the little ones on the ground in the middle of the sitting room, the robot just took them back from bruce and replaced them exactly where they were.

So bruce is condemned to stand on them because every time he thinks they're just in the living room, he finds himself standing on these bitches even in the toilet. And well, let's say there's not a swear word that doesn't leave his lips.

And Peter is a spider, he's kind of adapting to walk on the walls instead of floors. And he's kind of adapting to hearing the muffled low voice screams laced with every swear word he ever heard of and even those he hasn't heard of , coming from bruce's mouth. But he doesn't tell anyone he heard them, because he's not supposed to. And everything is tense with the way tony doesn't acknowledge what he's doing on a daily basis,  and **"Hey, mind this pile over here"** and **"don't mess with these over there"** being the only words tony says to bruce. 

And peter never saw bruce take in this much.

Speaking of **today** they found spoons with bulging shapes of that souvenir on their tops replacing their spoons. Bruce was on his way to the basement to talk to Tony.

He's so fed up with it. At first it was funny and impressive and interesting then he gave it time. Said tony will grow out of it once he forgives him but now he realised Tony's grudges last a lifetime.

 **And he's on his way fuming with anger.. when he hears Tony talking on the phone : "** yes the exact same shape sculpted on top of the shoe collection i sent you no i want them moderate sized not small **".**

**Bruce doesnt have to check his wardrobe he knows it.**

  
"Hey no i don't need more of the standard size. I've had enough of these. If you can't make the premium offer then just tell me to stop wasting my time.you uncreative schmucks. "

When bruce entered the basement workshop... everything was in that souvenir shape some of them were standard ironman themed. All of his tools.. all of his robots had stuff dangled from them or attached to them.. **what have Bruce done**.. the guy is practically hallucinating with these things.

**Tony turned to him and immediately shut off the call without bothering with the people on the other line. Placed his phone on the table. That had ironman faces at each corner to hold off the papers which were ironman colored with a nearly colorless ironman background on them which had ironman enhancement drawings and ideas. His head was swimming. He was about to faint.**

  
" i created a monster "- **bruce concluded.**

  
"No honey, you can't create me."- **tony said as a matter of fact, kissed bruce a quick kiss on the cheeck, then bounced off to work on some things, his slipper made weird noises. It had the ironman face decorated on it.** (And well ofcourse he was wearing an iron man shirt as always but this was a new level).

Now Bruce would've pressed him.

Would've spent hours trying to fix Tony's damaged view of himself. Tried to show him how beautiful he is inside out.  
But.. he had some pressing unanswered questions.

"Tony."- **he said in an alert tone.**

  
"Hmm?"- **tony replied not even looking at him but using his ironman themed screwdriver to fix a red nail he took from the red box with ironman stickers and an ironman helmet shaped lock.**

"What is the premium offer?"

  
**Tony looked at him with an easy smile and winked.**

 

 

 

 

 

 **AND... SCENE.** It's done and it's over. Thanks for reading. Don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the comments. It helps me improve. 

_**But,... there is one last unanswered question,** _ _**Really, What IS the PREMIUM OFFER? What do you think it might be, share in the comments if you want x** _

 


End file.
